Shira x Diego until the end
by shira4596
Summary: She seemed by their looks is a delicate sable, sapphire blue eyes, gray skin like the moon. by Gutth Shira x Diego
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Shira x Diego until the end**

** Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_View from Shira_

Forgot Children each day I think if it was sweet or sad every time I try to remember my thoughts all present and future intermingle. But sometimes you just think about leaving a past that not even remember.

It's a normal day in the boat since I met Captain Guthh and others. Still remember that day I was alone I did not know where to go or who to go just knew that my name was Shira and it was a saber-toothed nothing more. was alone, it was just a teenager lost in a big world. I remember I was walking along the shore when something hit me in the head. Then when I woke up to look like a tribe of mini sloths around me. One of them appeared to be the boss I said - What do you do on our land? with an angry tone

Or I'm sorry I did not know that these were his lands, forgive me - I timidly

And tell me Why are you in these parts, huh? - Said the sloth

Well it was not my intention to be here, it's just that I'm lost and do not remember where I am or who my family, I just remember my name and what I am. I said sorry

Then the chief said, I know you do not lie

What? - Ask a bit confused

It's amazing how I can see your suffering in your eyes like two doors open to your feelings - he said looking me straight in the eyes

Wow I did not know ...

If you want we can help you find your family and remember your past - said in a tone of generous

I thank you ... but, no thanks ... I just want to let me go and no longer oppresses them more - I just to let me go and leave me alone, because in fact everything I said and I was looking a little strange.

Well, let you go but no matter if you come back here and you will be welcome, do not worry.

Yeah right - they seemed very strange after that I continued my way as far as I could from them.

After that incident so strange I found a flock, was very large, since it consisted of many kinds of herbivores. But every time I approached one was running so much infuriated me and made me feel bad. So I left that place and not feel rejected.

Later that afternoon there was a sunset that could not forget, one that like to give you encouragement to continue, go find what you are and who you are. Do not know if that's what has prompted me to continue my quest or not but it was a moment where I felt my life and my story did not stay there had to discover my past to see how it was enrealida.

That night was cold, I was alone and had no one who keep me company. Just wanted to sleep mourn, but could not, he felt it was a cowardly act but why? did not know. Maybe in my past unknown taught me not to mourn and be strong and rigid with myself, enrealida did not know.

That's when I heard a deafening scream shook. He went to see if anyone needed help and I headed for a meeting and a fight that would change my life unexpectedly.

When you reach the screaming point, is amazed to see the big picture.

There was a group of mammals and desiring harassing other mammals steal their belongings. At the time remaining in shock to see something so evil that I do not know how to defend impulse victims. I ran in front of one who was to have been attacked and scratched the face of one of the attackers who apparently was a kind of seal was seen as the blood ran and screamed in pain I just roared to be left alone was when their classmates noticed my speech and wounding one, in his wound could be seen how strong had attacked him as more and more bleeding.

I do not know what to do at that time was when I had an idea. Jump on that being who now bleeding because of me taking me to the victims and ran.

_Viewpoint Guthh_

I was amazed to see that little tiger can be as damaging to someone bigger than her. She seemed by their looks is a delicate sable, sapphire blue eyes, gray skin like the moon. But it was not was not really described it as his physique was different. Bold, ready for anything at anytime, anywhere. I saw that she could be a useful member of our team but after what happened, apparently considers us as an enemy, not as an ally.

_View from Shira_

After having saved the creatures they told me:

Please do not eat-terrified

But if I do not I have to eat, I just want to help, that's why the save

Seriously, they said

If I tell you truly do not lie - I

Then thank you very much for your help - said grateful

You're welcome - happy that I have accepted me as I am

And what's your name? - I asked one of the largest of these birds were apparently ostriches

My name is Shira and You? - Ask while he climbed on my back

Am Mirian and she is my brother Beck the youngest, she is my sister Lucy the middle - he said pointing to each

O ye that perhaps you do not have pride you know it as the sabers not alone I ask Handan

Enrealida Well if I have not herd or if you have family or herd or family that may be looking for me-sorry rule

Why? happened - ask

I do not know, I think I lost my memory and I cannot remember anything and I am alone with no one

Why do not you stay with us? until you find your family - ask Beck

Seriously, I can stay with you - ask happy for the cast to include me in your pack and be different

Yeah right, you can because we saved his life - said Lucy

That's when I decided to stay with them to build a new present, a new herd to which form part differences exist even

But this is not the happy ending I expected because I had Guthh prepared a surprise party which was good or bad ...


	2. Chapter 2: A new sister

Shira x Diego To the end

Chapter 2: A new sister

View from Shira

After I joined this new flock, that new life. I was very happy. One morning I woke up earlier than usual, everything was calm and quiet too until I realized I was alone, I was upset and began to look to others.  
MIRIAN!, BECK!, Lucy! Where are you!  
That's when I heard a female voice sweet and weak. My mind could only say it was Lucy, I ran as fast as I could and when I arrived, I was surprised I could not believe what I was seeing was it was like a paradise for birds of all colors, was impressive.  
Hi Shira, I feel scared for land under world, "but it was to meet our family and friends and now you are part of the family, with a big smile, said Mirian

Mirian Viewpoint

After telling Shira was now part of our family for the first time I saw her blue sapphire eyes slowly filled with tears that crossed his face, that moved me, seeing this made me mourn also, if now not only was our savior, now also was a sister.

View from Shira

Having gone from being alone, go have a big family and a big one. I was so happy that I began to mourn, but I did not know that crying was contagious, because Mirian, Beck, Lucy and others were present to mourn

Thanks guys  
You are now our sister, not so - Beck said  
yes  
It was a very happy moment for me, but I had the impression that would not last long, because I do not know why, but was not sure but does not take much importance

_View from the pirates_

Gutth called Squint

If Captain, I'm here, 'said a small figure in the dark with a rabbit

Squint do you remember the women's saber last time? - Ask the captain awesome

Yes, because my captain asked - he said with a sly look

Is that really struck me as someone so small could do great damage to one of my sailors?

What is my captain, is very strange

I know but I know she would be of great help in my search... Squint-mentioned until interrupted

But captain after what happened we believe your enemies, I cannot think that after what happened want to join us - said

Then we'll be joined by hook or by crook - showing an evil laugh

But captain to insist only a sword after all

NO! Do not understand it has something special that makes it superior to other sabers and if we have on our side in black treasure hunt, it will be of great help in the battle

What if you do not, Captain?

Well die not by our feet but by the sea monsters, but I'm sure it will not happen. Tell everyone that tomorrow we will have a new member on this ship EITHER DEAD OR ALIVE! - Finally a chilling laugh that shook every part of the ship.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this story will not only words but also videos made by myself but only once in a while but I know that images are not appropriate to the story but if the music**

**For now I show this video titled -****Tribute**** The Ice Age is TOXIC ~ Shira x Diego **

**URL: .com/watch?v=9JmYm8bLeeU&feature=channel&list=UL**

**If you know the URL does not work here but can copy and paste or just look on YouTube with the title**

**Review****please****.**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Shira x Diego until the end**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

View from Shira

That night we were all playing was great, ran, joked, laughed was what I always wanted to be happy with a family, well since I lost the memory but still had the thought that something bad would happen did not understand because although it took certainly very important matter to me now only be happy by my new family.

At that time we all witnessed a beautiful moon shining in the sky, it was late and we all went to sleep. That night I slept without knowing that it would be my last day with them, not knowing that the next day something would have marked my life forever.

The next morning ...

Shira got up by a noise coming from the bushes

Who goes there? - Asked with concern in caring for their foster siblings

No one answered, then got up and went to see what was happening was leaving behind their adopted siblings.

For the second time ANDA'S WHO?, I'm not playing out, not be cowardly - this time with an angry tone

Until the bushes a being of great size was Gutth out.

The tiger instantly recognized him to remember that time when they attacked his foster siblings.

What do you want?, Maybe you come back to bother me and my brothers - I mention with a roar

Do your brothers?, Not even your species. - He laughed

And that matters

Well I do not want to argue with you I've only come to do business with you

What kind of business

I propose something because you do not join my team, we are in the black treasure hunt is a treasure where everything you can imagine this is

O and why - I mention his breath

Well I wonder if not getting your real family because I say I do not know this family very well have now is not the true

Of course not - bother said the tiger

We have everything you've always dreamed only to join my team for search

NEVER! never will I join your team

Really? - Sarcastically

If I say seriously and my answer is always NO!

Not even to save the life of your herd

What? - Mention scary

Shira soon ran to where he had left his family now, when he arrived he was shocked, I could not believe it was all a distraction to have his brothers hostage

Enough let them go - I yell at Gutth

I'll do it but if you join me - he laughed

Never

Well ... Kill

Do not wait - said with intent to stop execution

No, do not do Shira - Beck said

Sorry - Shira muttered his brothers

Is it okay to decide?

Ha .. I'll go with you - said sadly

NO! - Cried Miriam, Lucy Beck and both

Excellent choice, Come

Shira did not want to turn to see his brothers sad and while the others went towards the ship said to his brothers

Do not worry about me I'll be OK, I will return in one way or another I promise

And we'll wait - said Mirian

Shira was about to embark an adventure that had to face but do not want to fulfill his promise and come home.


	4. Chapter 4: The first day on the boat

**Shira x Diego until the end**

**Chapter 4: The first day on the boat**

**Mirian Viewpoint**

I had broken my heart and my brothers too, we could not smile just cried.

Each passing day I felt worse could only think of my sister Shira, I do not care if it were a saber only mattered their friendship and brotherhood. All we broke into tears and just wanted to have continued this for good wherever you are.

**View from Shira**

After arriving at the boat sort of kangaroo Raz took me to a room.

This will be your room on the boat - she said, leaving me alone

After it closed the door and leave me alone. I broke into tears, I did not want to be here just wanted to go home with my brothers.

There was always need my own time, never thought that you would need when I cry and feel the days when he cry ... began to sing the moon watching from a window in that room of the ship until she fell asleep

The next morning Silas booby species of bird flew into my room

Shira! wake up!

What happens?

Gutth Captain wants to see

Okay

I left that meeting with agitation toward the Captain Gutth. Enter a room not so big but dark was when Gutth out of the darkness behind my

Haaa! - Scream of fear

I see you're already awake

Why you call me?

I just wanted to welcome you to the crew

That new

Since you are new here, I show you how things work here

Oh, that such

Follow me - heading for the platform

Well, now you obey me my

We already are

And you must learn to fight to survive the 7 seas

Go to fear, I'm a smart saber

ENOUGH ALREADY!

Because you're going to mourn

Gutth only growled at him and said Shira

Raz will teach you to fight - then it was annoying to his room

Did Wuau angry, no one thus angered Gutth - Raz told

Because it is wrong to upset someone

Not that can kill Gutth

And why did not you?

I think that you're new, good but you better not do it again because ... cuuuuisss ... kill you

If I take that as a warning

**Author's note: I apologize for the delay intense group work**

**Thanks to KaylaDestroyer for comment and advice - also thanks to AquilaTempestas for your comment and welcome good the song is singing Shira is this and uploaded it to YouTube which is called**

**Ice Age - When you're gone - Shira x Diego**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: A Nightmare

**Shira x Diego until the end**

**Chapter 5: A Nightmare**

**View from Shira**

I was exhausted, then training, I never knew that the pirates could have songs like anthem was weird but also cool to see them sing all super never had that side to a pirate and clear Gutth only did when he was gone. After much fun and decided to rest a little training, cost arre my head on my front legs and closed his eyes fell asleep

**Shira Dream ...**

_I did not know where he was, a draft rosaba my body, everything was dark and I could feel moisture. I was alone without seeing anyone or me, did not know where to go. It was when before me, a mysterious figure enters his shadow reflected the fog, could not see what kind of animal it was very dark, I could only hear his voice saying _

_Hi ... Hi Shira, do you remember? - I could not answer that mysterious voice was in a state of schok and every word mentioned by me shut up._

_Shira, passing, come away, your mother is waiting and is nostalgic for your game._

_My ... my ... breast ... - Stuttering to amaze me the words of character, did not understand Who was it, what do you want?, Why I said that?, Could not understand_

_Leave me alone I do not know you talk about, or ... I have not even breast - sadly whisper _

_But Shira tell your mom crazy still waiting for your return home, I can make you go home_

_No! Everything you say are just lies, leave me alone_

_I ran as fast as I could, until I tripped over a root of a tree_

_Shiraaaa-Listen again ..._

_LEAVE ME ALONE ENOUGH What do you want? - Pronounced as I stood_

_You know very well what I _

_Nooo, do not let me, let me - I felt a pain through my body, I could not stand it_

_HA HA HA HA, with a voice, deep and dark laugh at my pain _

Ahhhh ... - Woke up from a jump, did not understand what had happened, that was perhaps a sign that my past was just a dream or did not get it, I looked around saw no one but me in my room

Shira, Shira

Ahh ...-cry of fright

A are you Raz

Hey you have to come out now

What for?

Apparently, Silas has managed to see some stowaways on a ship approaching ice

And they want with them

Good to Gutth does not much like that other boats are sailing close, you know

For if the law 28 of a pirate

If so

Okay, let

I left with Raz, on deck and found Gutth and asked

What happens? - He did not answer, I know that even upset that was what I told you a while, so do not take important and lets it pass

A better Shira I tell you, is that some cops have gotten into our waters - said Flynn

And they plan to do with them

Kill them or make them our prisoners, of course - said Gutth

Something not too subtle for a captain

I do not care what you think

Well for me

Captain and are only 3 feet away from us - Silas cry from above

Perfect is time to start the party - with a grim smile

**Author's note: The ice was not mine Well these are the two "songs" of the pirates which have already uploaded it to YouTube**

**Ice Age 4 - Art of War - A tribute to my colleagues of ship **

**URL: watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Q8Bqi6mIKXw **

**Ice Age 4 - Chasing The Sun-Shira Diego Official music of the ice age 4 **

**URL: **** watch?v=61ZbqAmUHWY&feature=channel&list=UL**


	6. Chapter 6: bailare on their graves

**Shira x Diego until the end**

**Chapter 6: "bury you all and I will dance on their graves"**

**Point of view of Manny, Sid, Diego and Sid's Grandma - One day before the encounter with pirates**

Great now and going back, we're stranded in the middle of the eleventh - Manny said

Just calm down these worse than when Peaches was born - Manny frowned

What?

Manny, Sid is right

That, now you're on their side seemed crazy when Peaches was born

No, but I think if you looked a bit paranoid

WHAT?

But I do not mean that, but to reassure you, I'm sure Ellie is handling things very well

Ah ...-sigh - maybe you're right I think I should calm down after all

Hey do not hear thunder

Are you talking about Sid - said Diego confused

No seriously do not hear anything

I think if

I too, wait, or not

What about Diego

I think I know who make those sounds

That thing makes them tell Diego

Best Turn around so you can see yourself

Sid and Manny were to turn to the great surprise of their way to a storm

A storm is just a ... Never mind that my mother once told me that while things look bad there's a rainbow just around the corner, 'said Sid

That will leave you said before

Exactly

We must do something, or going to die - said Manny

I do not know because we are in the area of the Storm - Sid slips to the right

The ice boat constantly balance with the force of the waves, Manny holds on to the platform with support

Avoid revealing their weight, Sid only subject of Manny and Diego clings with its claws to the structure of ice, to

That

Or we are entering a tornado, large and Dark

I do not think we can survive

Not because I'm too young to die, wawawa, abrásame - Sid said as he was trying to hug Diego

Get away from me - pushing said Sid

AHHHH ...! - Shouted the three to enter the tornado

The tornado made them round and round

I want to vomit - Sid said feeling bad.

wuaajj - Sid vomiting

Sid Wuacala disgust

That's not important we are spinning and spinning, it should stop - when Manny said his last word on Ice boat began to twist and turn consistently faster

Ahhhh!

Until they reach the end of the rose to become a sky which revealed a beautiful rainbow and airborne Sid said

Hey if there's a rainbow just around the corner

Is seriously

It was when reduced to as sea again but now a bit away from the tornado, the boat fell on ice in water with a big splash, Manny was the first to descend by its weight, then went Diego, Sid and eventually stay Stuck in a hollow tree trunk

AY not

Do not say another tornado

No, we continue in the storm area

Survived Tornado and huge waves that but we can throw, although there are many dangerous things in the ocean

Nobody will stop with my family again

This little brother Manny speaks

Ahhh

Manny Sid breaking achievement to get the hollow shaft

The ice boat capsized taking a big swing and bringing a large crab

Jote Cangre AHH! Sid Cry

The giant crab claw and raised his neck caught Sid against another hollow tree but this was harder and drier than the previous

No, do not kill me

The crab I raise my neck

Hi!

You can talk

Sure, you think I'm dumb or

Not only does

It does not matter, there is a long time that I visited one, but my dream interrupted

Or I'm sorry

One moment you can talk - Manny said something stunning

THERE I told you that if

The apology I could go down, please

A clear, sorry

If vin Oigam Shira Raz or or or Silas Flynn

We get it

I did not understand - said Sid

Well if you see one of them tell them from me this municiona word is "HELLO"

Expected but do not even know who they are

A but will know soon

Waiting

The crab came down to water and Sid was doing a piece of wood broken tree and a stone, then

When the crab back down to the ocean one of his hind legs jam Sid blew up again in another

Hollow shaft

That commotion is this that perhaps an old woman can not sleep Grandmother to do here - said Sid stuck his head inside the hollow tree where her grandmother slept

What else do sleep, but no, I can not sleep

Sid goes - told Manny from the outside

Hey I found my grandmother

That, but if your grandmother is with Ellie and the other

No seriously here

What did he say? - Mention Diego confused

Sid I'll hear me out of there

That said

I which - grandmother said

Manny pulled and pulled until I get Sid out of that hole, it was then quickly left Sid's grandmother also

What happens pair of robbers, because they let you sleep

That? - Said admiringly Manny and Diego

I told my grandmother is here

This must be a joke - said diego

That happens very rude Dienton you think ...

Grandmother - Sid interrupted - Have you been sleeping throughout the storm?

That storm if I did not hear anything

That? like you do not hear the thunder, tidal waves or anything

Not

Seriously

One day I'll bury you all and I will dance on their graves

Wuau that beautiful phrase grandmother - said Sid

I better go to this circus

And wanting to leave fell overboard

Grandma!, Grandma take my leg

Forget it, I have not taken a bath in decades

Huácala not want to see that

Manny could please bring

YOU are crazy

Please please please

Best as it

ahh - sigh is fine but then do not ask me anything else

Already

Manny with his long snout caught Sid's grandmother and uploadHuácala that disgust

Then the grandmother begins to hit Manny with his cane

I told you not to come upstairs

HEY was not my fault was that of Sid wanted you to go up

If clear, Panson

WHAT? I AM NOT Panson Panson

If clear

Enough, it is getting dark and we go to sleep - said Diego

You do not get Dienton

Also I say to you

I'll watch you sleep at night

If clear Dienton

Diego said nothing just grunted, not wanting to argue with Sid's grandmother, or anyone also discussed because theHe knew what that could be irritable people at these ages, watching Diego stayed that night and nothing happened

**The next morning**

Sid is the first to wake up

Hello amaneciste diego, good or bad

Well Sid

Because it seems, what is your problem I

Nothing

Manny good morning, how are you

As you think I'm bigeye, with the unexpected arrival of your grandmother if you say that ... sarcastically GOOD!

A good for a moment that I thought you irritated because to be honest to me but that's irritating because of the age

So you have to have patience

Yeah, right

Manny happens because the mean face

And you think you are well

Manny, Ellie knows how to handle this, she is very determined and I know I succeeded, have confidence

Ahh ... is well

A grandmother hello good morning

What makes you think they are good morning

AAAA

Ja I know you do not know

There grandmother

Manny looks at you

That is why

Do not know

If we will have to rescue, we will recover

All go home

Manny is not we trust it, even if the sailors know and outlaws

You worry a lot Diego, and said I was worried I ja

Throw fell a huge miss that ship wood and ice, the launch grabbed the sides of the ice boat

Where they were

**Author's note: Hello all, I do not know but I think this is the longest chapter, I hope you liked it and thanks for the comments so appreciated - no videos in this chapter - some things are of the trailer and clip of the Ice Age 4**


End file.
